Daisuke (Wii Sports)
For the Mii from Wii Sports Club, see Daisuke (Wii Sports Club). Daisuke is a CPU Mii that appears in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Daisuke is one of the best PROs on Tennis, with a skill of 1600. He usually plays with Hayley, but sometimes with Theo. He is the 9th best player. In Baseball, he is good in the 600-700 mark and he has a team of Haru, Naomi, Ashley, Rachel, Lucía, Ren, Yoshi and Anna. Daisuke '''plays in the Baseball teams of Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph and Ryan. In Boxing he does okay at a skill level of 480. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis he is good. His level is 731+. In Basketball, his team players are Chika and Alisha. He is bad in this sport and It's his worst sport. '''Daisuke's level is 401+. In Swordplay, he is a Pro, at level 1241+. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 25th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Daisuke is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * Daisuke is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 12 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Takashi. He is also one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 18 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Fritz. He is very defensive and strikes often in both of those appearances. * Daisuke is one of the very few Miis that wear Black Armor more than once. He is also the 1st seen to wear it twice. * His Japanese name is Ohashi. His Wii Music name comes from Polish in origin. His Wii Music name in Japanese name is Yatsu-eku. * His name means admiral. * You earn his badge for making 1 edit on a CPU Mii article. Gallery DaisukeDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Daisuke, as seen in the portrait 27- Daisuke's Team.jpg|Daisuke's Baseball Team DaisukeSwordplay.png|Daisuke as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Yes, another Daisuke.jpg|A Lumber Whacks artwork Daisuke-shiftygifts.jpg|A Shifty Gifts artwork 2018-02-09 (52).png|Daisuke in Baseball 2018-02-09 (30).png|Daisuke in Boxing 20180210_072246.jpg|Daisuke in Swordplay Speed Slice 20180210_071843.jpg|Daisuke in Swordplay Duel 20180211_071129.jpg|Daisuke and his teammates Alisha and Chika in Basketball IMG_0065.JPG|Daisuke In Table Tennis 2018-03-28 (38).png|Daisuke doubling up with Hayley in Wii Sports Tennis IMG 0570.jpg|Daisuke in Swap Meet with Luca, Lucia, Yoko, Oscar, and Megan 1531867339764472243529.jpg|Another photo of Daisuke In Swordplay Duel DaisukeDACot.JPG Daisuke's Head.png Daisuke.jpg Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.43.46_PM.png|Daisuke wearing red armor in Swordplay Showdown Badge-13-0.png|Daisuke's Badge IMG_0488.JPG|Daisuke playing Basketball at High Noon 2018-08-16 (1).png|Another photo of Daisuke as a 3-heart rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-08-16 (63).png|Daisuke (left). in Cycling 2018-08-26 (25).png|Daisuke doubling up with Theo in Wii Sports Tennis IMG_0735.JPG|Daisuke swordfighting at High Noon Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Bronze badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Miis That use Black Armor More Than Once Category:Mii Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Party Artworks Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Mii's Who Love Cyan Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Cyan Males Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:7 Letters Category:Brown haired Miis Category:CPU Mii